


В конце декабря

by Yozhik



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для  Лау на заявку: Муми-тролль, Морра | "У тебя такой голос"</p>
    </blockquote>





	В конце декабря

**Author's Note:**

> для Лау на заявку: Муми-тролль, Морра | "У тебя такой голос"

В конце декабря, когда отгорят костры, призывающие Солнце из-за горизонта; когда последний раз вздрогнет стрелка часов, заведённых ещё перед началом зимней спячки; когда промёрзшую землю не отогреешь уже ничем - охотничья песня Морры становится совсем тоскливой. Одинокой тенью скользит она через долину, и там, где она проходит, не остаётся заледеневшего следа, льда в долине и так хватает. Гаснет свет в окошке купальни, покрываются инеем стёкла в доме, и угли вмерзают в землю ещё до того, как Морра подойдёт ближе. И песня её звучит в лесу, пугая и навевая печаль.  
В конце декабря, в самую долгую ночь, когда замолк барабан Туу-Тикки, и сама она вернулась в купальню, оставив в сугробе непогашенную лампу; когда разбежались все те, кто приходит лишь зимой - Морра вышла из леса, зачарованная свечением ещё не погасшего костра. Испуганный Муми-тролль затаился, прижался замерзшей мордочкой к стволу дерева. Чуть дыша, смотрел он, как Морра садится на угли, как исчезают последние искры, и напоминал себе: она всего лишь хотела согреться. А Морра задрала морду к небу и запела, и в голосе её было столько разочарования и тоски по неведомому, что Муми-тролль забыл о страхе.  
\- У тебя такой голос, - прошептал он, выглядывая из-за дерева.  
Морра замолчала, скользнула в сторону, споткнулась об лампу - и замерла. Ей вдруг померещилось, что она чувствует что-то, доселе неизвестное. Может быть, это было тепло.


End file.
